


Learn to Love

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The story of how you fall in love with your king, despite his arrogance and every other flaw you have to rub in his face.





	Learn to Love

Title: Learn to Love  
Pairing: Joffrey Baratheon x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: none I can think of  
Summary: The story of how you fall in love with your king, despite his arrogance and every other flaw you have to rub in his face.  
\---  
"Do you like the cross bow, my lady?" Joffrey asked you. You were to spent time with the young king, it was obvious that your family wanted him to take a liking in you. May the gods damn those power hungry idiots! Not even in a million years would you marry that blonde fool, he was nothing more than a stupid, spoiled child. Bad enough that someone like him was king, but your husband? No way!  
"No." You answered putting effort into sounding bored. It wasn't hard after all across bow wasn't the most impressive weapon.  
"And why would that be?" The king hissed already angered. The boy had the worst temper, you decided.  
"I believe cross bows are made for man to slow for sword fighting and too weak to pull a real bow." You declared challenge in your eyes. Of course you knew how much the king loved his cross bow. And it wasn't beyond you to play that against him. If you wanted to get to know someone for real, anger him and see his true self then.  
"Did you just call your king weak?" King Joffrey first of his name yelled. A really bad temper, you shook your head slightly, this was hopeless. Hopefully he would hate you as much as you hate him already there was no way you would ever marry him.  
"I was talking about man in general." You replied calmly not fazed by his raises voice "Unless my king is really only skilled with that one weapon?"  
"How dare you imply that?!"  
"I was merely asking."  
"Don't question your king, lady (y/n)!"  
Oh now his whole face was red and full of anger, you had to swallow to suppress a giggle. Joffrey was no king, he was a child.  
"You should be afraid of me! A king must be feared by his loyal subjects." Apparently he had misinterpreted your swallowing. Did he seriously think you were afraid?! Was he stupid on top of arrogant?  
"I am not afraid of no king." You hissed in a low voice "And no matter what my parents want I will neither fear nor love you. Your Grace." The last words were almost spat and the boy's eyes widened. Didn't he know why you were introduced? As if you would have wished to speak with him if it wasn't to please your family.  
"You should." He glared his eyes full of rage and something almost like hurt. Well if his ego weren't too big to get hurt anyway.  
"Then give me one good reason." You challenged him and took a step closer "One good reason to fear and love you besides that your father was a king."

*Time skip*

"I'm not calling you ser since you hate it." You started to speak to Sandor Clegane in a sharp tone "But I will do it if you keep staring at me. Tell the bloody king if he wants to frighten me he shall come and do the glaring himself - Not that I would truly fear him."  
"You shouldn't anger him no more, lady (y/n)." The hound said in an even voice. Nothing in his tone gave away that he cared either way, but you knew him well enough by now that his saying it implied that he cared.  
So your eyes and tone softened a little as you replied. "I'm not angering him on purpose I want him to earn with me what everyone else seems to just grant him. My respect."  
"Everyone should respect their king."  
"Not unless he proves that he deserves it."

*Time skip*

"Stop trying." You hissed annoyed, Joffrey was standing in front of you in full armour. You had been crossing the yard just to spot the boy king practising. For some reason you had to stop and watch. He wasn't exactly graceful on his legs and a knight with only a slight amount of practise could probably kick his ass, but compared to some of the other participants he at least showed a little talent. One day and with tons of practise he could maybe actually get the hang of sword fighting…   
However now he was standing in front of you, all dressed up and smirking. Really the only thing that child didn't lack was confidence.  
"I ain't trying anything" his smirk all but grew wider "You were the one staring, I just came to wish you a good morning."  
"Well good morning, your Grace." You said in a mocking voice that let his smile falter slightly. Aww not so confident after all.  
"I'm going to cut the traitor Robb Stark's head off and take it to lady Sansa on a silver plate." He declared then and there. You couldn't help but widen your eyes. How could someone be so cruel? Sansa was his betrothed (a task that luckily now wouldn't fall upon you)! But how could he show the poor child mercy, after all he was the one who let her father’s head be cut off - And made her watch.  
"Not unless you learn not to cut yourself on your own sword." You took a step closer and hissed in slow voice looking him straight in the eye "And I see little hope for you in that."  
As you walked off you heard him scream behind you "that's treason! You can't say things like that to me!“ You didn't care, didn't even stop as you yelled back loud and clear: "It's called honesty. You should learn not to be afraid of it."

*Time skip*

"Are you alright?" You didn't hear the knock on your door, only the small voice. Tentative you decided to look over, you knew the voice but never heard it in such a tone. It was indeed the king wearing an expression you've never seen on him.  
"I'm sorry I would have come sooner but my mother wouldn't let me. Said it had to be made sure I was alright." He sighted "As if I did much in battle. She wouldn't let me."  
It was true Joffrey didn't do much to help the battle of the Blackwater, but at least he had tried. Some people his age would have done less.  
"You tried." Was all you could say the sounds of the battle still ringing in your ears. Man crying, swords rattling and the smell of fire and death…  
"I… thank you, my lady." He replied uncertain holding his left arm awkwardly. "Can I offer my help? For whatever you need!"  
For the first time you really looked at your visitor. His hair was uncombed and his dressing less than the spot on gowns he normally wore. It made you smile a little.  
"Did you run away to see me?"   
"No. A king doesn't run." He protested then smirked "A king sneaks away."  
That made you laugh. For the first time since you met the young king you didn't mind his company all that much. It might be because he behaved like he never had before - kind, approachable, only a little cocky - or it might be just a side of him you never saw before, never wanted to see.  
"Did many of our people die out there?" You asked all of the sudden still hearing the battle of the Blackwater in your head. Joffrey’s expression got harder, more serious.  
"Not as many as of Stannis man." He said in a stern voice "But still more than I would have wished to lose."  
"They died for their king." You whispered.  
"And now their king mourns for them who have fallen. It was an honour and a burden on their family."  
"I think they did well." You heard yourself say "They protected our king. I would have hated to see you die… Joffrey."

 

*Time skip - last one I promise*

"I don't want lady Margery, mother!" Joffrey yelled.  
"She is a good match." The queen replied in a chilled voice.  
"I don't care. She dresses up, walks around like some saint and agrees with everything I say!"  
"And what's wrong with that?" She will make a good wife."  
"But no true queen!" Joffrey yelled even louder and full of rage "Did you always do what my father wanted? The two of you yelled at each other time and time again."  
"Your father and I…"  
"Margery is nothing but a pretty face. She doesn't tell me what she thinks. She never tells me when I'm stupid. And she didn't make me work for her affection."  
"Oh so you want to go off and fight for a girl? Win her heart?"  
"I already have." Joffrey glared and puffed his chest both proud and defensive "If I were to marry I will marry no other than lady (y/n)! I might not have earned her whole heart yet but I will keep tying. She sees a real king in me, although she won't fear me not matter what she learned to love me."  
You pressed your ear closer to the door not wanting to miss the queen’s reaction. It was true you would never fear the young blonde man. However it might also be true that he was able to win your heart with time. Even hearing his angered voice behind to close door you couldn't help but think back to the soft tender tone he used with you. This side of Joffrey was somewhere in there too and if you listened close enough you could hear the caring. The want to be with you was there, now shown in anger against his mother. Joffrey had lost his heart the same as he claimed that you are about to lose yours.   
And so you pushed the door open, ready to take the chance of giving Joffrey your heart. "I love the king."


End file.
